HollyJDeclan Story  Part Two
by Pandababe420
Summary: Holly J and Declan back at Fiona's apartment...


…

Once Holly J and Fiona arrived back at Fiona's apartment Declan had the entire room filled with popcorn, candy, and drinks the lights were dim and he had picked "Because I Said So" remembering it was Holly J's favorite movie.

"Awweeeee how adorable!"

Fiona couldn't hold her amusement in

"I suppose I'll go to bed because I'm sure this wasn't meant for me to included in…"

Declan gave Fiona a smirk and she slipped into the other room

"Are you trying to seduce me Declan Coyne?"

Holly J tried her hardest to hide the smile she could feel coming on but it was much too hard as she watched Declan's smirk grow wider on his face as he slower walked towards her.

"Why? Of course not Holly J, not unless that's what you want…"

He grabbed her in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster up he then slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Well I am a little cold…"

Holly J teased as she walked into Declan forcing him to walk backwards towards the bedroom

"And the blankets in the bedroom would help with that…"

Declan teased back as he picked up the pace a little to get to the bedroom faster.

"But clothes would make it slightly too warm…"

Holly J had began slowly unbuttoning Declan's shirt

"I definitely agree…"

Declan then took Holly J's shirt off with little effort, they soon were in a deep make out session with few clothes on and just before they reached the bedroom door…

"SURPRISEEEEE!"

Mr. and Mrs. Coyne walked through the front door to surprise Declan and Fiona with gifts from London.

Declan and Holly J stood inches from the door in shock as Mr. Coyne staring bug eyed at the two and Mrs. Coyne fainted.

Fiona came rushing out of her room to see what all the noise was about.

"Ohh geezzz"

She looked from her parents to Holly J and Declan then pushed the two into the bedroom…

"GET DRESSED!"

…Then ran to help her mother

"Mom, MOM, MOOMM"

Mrs. Coyne finally came too and sat up instantly almost knocking Fiona over.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?"

"Yes dear, you did. Have we had the talk with Declan yet?"

Mr. Coyne looked down at his wife who was still a bit puzzled lying on the floor.

"Dad, just leave it alone."

Fiona then helped her mother off the floor as Declan and Holly J walked out of the bedroom fully dressed.

"Is this what you have been doing while we were away young man?"

Mrs. Coyne attempted to calmly ask.

"Not the WHOLE time.."

Declan joked however neither parent found this amusing.

"Declan, Son, we need to talk, you see when you get naked and explore each other that can cause babies and babies aren't cheap, yes you have money and Holly J is pretty but think in a few years is that what you want I mean to take care of a baby and have nothing else besides family things to worry about and…"

"Dear! Shut up!"

Mr. Coyne stopped talking and sheepishly walked to the coach to sit down.

"Alright listen young man, you are not to have sex in this house, do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm not to have sex in THIS house"

Mrs. Coyne didn't quite understand why he emphased THIS but she thought she had got through to him and let it go.

"Good, now that I don't have to worry about that, we brought you presents"

Mrs. Coyne smiled and handed Fiona a new fur jacket and Declan new boxers and a desk clock.

"Well what do you think?"

"It's wonderful mom thank you!"

Fiona kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks mom this desk clock with go great in my new apartment and this boxers will be wonderful on the bedroom floor"

Declan winked at Holly J, Mrs. Coyne was confused at Declans statement but smiled and told them both she was happy they liked their gifts.

"Okay now, we're staying at the hotel up the road and leaving on a plane to New York first thing in the morning so you kids behave yourselves and remember no sex in this house."

"Yes mother"

Fiona and Declan said in unison as they both hugged their parents and said goodbye.

"Well that was buzz kill"

Declan was quite depressed

"You shouldn't have been undressing each other in MY house while not in a BEDROOM!"

Holly J and Declan both looked at each other and smiled

"I guess we just got caught up in the moment…"

Fiona rolled her eyes

"Well BEHAVE YOURSELVES!"

Fiona walked back to her room with her present and shut her door.

"Should we _behave"_

Declan playfully asked Holly J

"I don't know, you show me…"

Holly J walked into the bedroom as Declan quickly followed behind

….


End file.
